Full Metal Hothead
by ADrearyDayInTheRain
Summary: Ed, Al and thier sister, Mi(created by me) are off to save the people of Sabor Falls and Pine Hollow.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Full Metal Hothead (please make corrections!)

Ed sat staring as his sister walked around him with a look in her eye. That look made goose bumps go up and down his back.

"What are you looking at, Mi?" he asked, in deep thought.

" Nothin, just looking." she replied.

Al turned to them and said, " Mi, leave brother alone it's not his fault he has to go to Pine Hollow."

"That's not it. I'm thinking about this formula I found in Marco's notes. It was a formula I have never seen before. I mean NEVER!"

"So, what does it matter, there were things in there I never want to look at again." Ed replied.

" Brother, what are you going to do with Marco's notes."

"We're taking them with us. I'm going to carry them 'cause I'm not leaving them with that retard Mustang." Mi told him.

The three heard the train whistle and they got up to board. Hughes walks up , from behind a tree, and gives him the case folder, "Pine Hollow. Good Luck!"

"Thanks. Tell Mustang I'm glad he found me an assignment." he countered sarcastically.

As they boarded they saw someone they didn't want to see, Lieutenant Armstrong.

Ed's mouth dropped open." What are you doing here! We aren't babies. We can take care of OURSELVES!"

"It is my duty to care for the three of you and make sure you stay on track with the mission." he replied with a stone face.

"Whatever. Just sit down Ed. Al and I are waiting on you!" Mi shouted.

"I'm moving, cool it sis!"

When everyone had finally sat down the train started. After a few hours Mi began to get restless.

" I need some fresh air. I'm getting on the roof."

"Alright!' the three said at once.

They didn't hear her say that she was going on the roof. As Mi climbed the ladder she sat on the roof taking in the fresh air. She touched her auto mail on her face and found it was warm. She had always liked it when her face felt that way. As she turned to get up she found two huge men standing in her way.

" Your in my way. Move!"

The two men smiled and pulled out two rings and put them on. She knew they were getting ready to do some sort of alchemy. She got ready to do some of her own.

" You wanna piece of me!" she shouted.

The two men nodded as they began a pattern to produce alchemy. She hit her hands together and two bolts of lightning came out, the two men dodged, but she was ready to counter. Her brother had installed a sword into her arm that could be accessed by her alchemy. She ran and sliced one man off the roof. She turned for another go. Then she heard a clap and knew she was in trouble.

Ed shot past her cutting the second man in half. He turned again and grabbed her, dragging her through an open window. He turned and stared at her, his eyes flashing.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing? I can't believe you. The roof of all places." Ed shouted.

" Cool it you hothead. I knew what I was doing!'

" Brother don't be to hard on her."

" Oh if you were killed I don't know what I'd do."

He turned and hugged her tears streaming down his face.

" I'm sorry. Please stop crying. Your making me wants to cry."


	2. Pine Hollow

As the four got off the train they all sighed with relief. After the incident on the train they wanted no more surprise from now on. Ed stretched and turned to find a boy about his age staring at Al.

He bowed and said, " Full Metal Alchemist. It is an honor to meet you."

Ed's face turned red as a beet and shouted, " I'm the Full Metal Alchemist you fool!"

The boy looked very awkward and said, " I'm sorry I thought you would be taller and well Full Metal."

"I'm not short you twit so stop calling me that!" he countered.

"I'm sorry once again. Oh, my name is Sean, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mi, that's Lieutenant Armstrong, and the one who you thought was the Full Metal Alchemist is Al.," shouted Mi, over the train whistle.

Sean turned to stare at Mi. She had been standing behind Al and had heard Ed shouting. He looked at her with big dreamy eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess I should take you to see Mr. Talbot." Sean replied, his voice sounded like he was in a dream.

Sean turned around and signaled for them to follow him. They followed him to a small shack beside a dusty road. Sean opened the door to reveal a man among a hoard of test tubes and notebooks. The man looked up and gave them a small grin.

"Mr. Talbot, I brought the Full Metal Alchemist and his siblings." Sean told the man.

" Hello. As you already know, my name is Thomas Talbot. I guess you would like to know why you are here."

" Yes, we would. And hello I'm Mi, that's Ed, and that's Al." Mi told him.

" Ah, you must be the Full Metal Alchemist." Mr. Talbot said to Al.

" I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist. Brother is." Al said.

" Oh, I thought you would be taller." Mr. Talbot replied.

"TALLER, did you say TALLER!" Ed shouted.

_Oh no! This is giving me a migraine! _Mi thought. As always she and Al had to stop Ed from tearing everything apart. His temper sometimes tended to get him into trouble.

"Well, you're here for one reason, to help me find someone. There is an alchemist that has been killing people by inflicting pain on himself and transferring it to his victims instead of himself, but I know he's not doing it alone. I think there are two of them." Talbot told them.

"So, he must have a partner who looks exactly like him. Do you know if he preys on anyone in specific?" Ed asked.

" Women. That's all I know. You can find him. Can't you?" Talbot replied.

" Alright, thanks a lot. I'll find him for you." Ed said.

Ed then marched out of the shack with a job. _The first thing I need to do is interview the victim's families and then I'll have an idea of what I'm looking for. _

"Well let's go. I want to interview some people."

"Alright, lets get started. I want to get this over with." Mi replied sarcastically.

The first place they went was to a house that belonged to one of the victims, Ginger Fuller. They talked to her family to find out some things about her. They did that to each woman and put some ideas together.

" Alright he preys on young woman. That's all we know." Al said.

"Well that's a lot to work with. Do we have anything else that connects these girls?" Mi asked.

"Nope, nothing."

"Alright lets just start looking for him right now!" Ed shouted.

" No way. We are not doing that. Just kiss that plan goodbye." Mi countered.


	3. Captured

"Alright, we'll sleep here tonight because CaptureI'm not moving another inch." Mi told them.

"We need to keep looking for him! We can't stop now!" Ed shouted.

Mi sat down stubbornly and squinted at him. "I'm not moving and you can't make me!

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get some sleep." Ed said.

"It's a nice break, brother. I'm tired too. Mi is right we've done enough for today." Al replied.

So, they stopped for the night under a large oak tree. Mi was asleep in five minutes and Ed soon followed. Al was still awake thinking about the day. _They do so much and they get little in return. You'd think they get tired of doing this and looking for the Philosopher's Stone._ He fell asleep thinking about it.

Then about midnight the wind began to blow. Mi sat up and climbed to the top of the tree. The wind felt good and her auto mail was still warm. As she climbed down she heard a rustle in the tree's and was snatched up by someone.

That someone was a man wearing a huge opal necklace around his hand. He had flowing brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. He had big muscles and seemed to carry her with great ease. She knew this man was an alchemist. _What if this is one of the physic killers; I can't produce alchemy. He has my hands tied. I'll just wait till he let's go of me and strike!_

(Back at camp) Ed sat up and looked around he saw only Al and Armstrong. _Where is Mi? She was here when I went to sleep, but now she's gone. Maybe she's up in the tree? _Ed climbed up the tree to find Mi wasn't there. He checked all the place she could be and she wasn;t anywhere to be found.

"Al, wake up. I can't find Mi.' Ed whispered.

"Wha… What do you mean you can't find her she's right her…." Al turned to Mi wasn't right there.

They began to search frantically everywhere. " Where could she be, brother?" Al asked.

' I think I have an idea." Ed replied, anger in his voice.

(Back with Mi) The man took Mi to a small clearing and set her down, but before she could react he ripped off her auto mail arm. White-hot pain seared through her body. Now she couldn't do alchemy if she tried. He put her arm down three feet away as if taunting her.

"This should keep you from using alchemy," he told her.

"Your sick. I can't believe what your doing."

"Don't worry you won't have to deal with me for long," he told her.


	4. Phsyic Alchemist's Rath

" Where could she be? I mean where do you think she is?" Al asked.

"With that physic alchemist of course. He must have captured her while we were asleep. Remember, he only preys on young woman and well, she is a young woman." Ed replied.

_Damn! How in the HELL do I expect to save her if I don't even know where he is? _Ed turned around and saw a piece of paper on the ground. It sad:

**Dear Mr. Edward Elric,**

**We have your sister. Meet us in the clearing two miles from here in thirty minutes. – Physic Alchemists**

"They have her! Damn! I knew it. Let's go Al!"

Mi saw the man get ready to do something she hoped he wasn't going to do. He turned his wrist to her and said three words. Her eyes locked onto the opal and she felt something being sucked out of her and into him.

"Alright lets test it," he said to himself.

He turned around and took out a knife and cut himself. Instead of cutting him though it cut her. She cried out in pain as he did it three more times. _That's his alchemy, transferring pain and damage to another person, his victims. That's how he kills them._

Ed and al shout through the forest and into the clearing to see Mi. She was sitting against a tree with her head down. She looked up at them with pain in her eyes. Ed looked beside her to see Mi's arm. He gasped. He knew how painful it was to have your arm yanked out.

"Mi! Are you okay?" Al asked.

"I'm okay. Listen the physic alchemist uses hyp…. ugh," Mi was cut off by a huge cut appearing across her stomach.

"You, my dears are not going to reveal my secret." A voiced called from the shadows.

" What are you going to do if I tell them?"

"This." Ed said coming at him.

Ed cut him right through the stomach but appearing on Mi stomach instead. He cut him again only to find the same cut on Mi. Al went over to her and she whispered something in his ear. Al nodded and walked over to Ed.

"Get the pendant around his wrist," he whispered in his ear.

"Alright," he said.

Al turned to find Mi drawing something in the sand, a sealing circle. _Is Mi trying to divide the blows in half by equivalent exchange, but she can't she's missing a arm. I have to help her!_

Al ran over to Mi and asked, "Need some help?"

She smiled, "Yea could you get my arm, please?"

He reached over and gave Mi her arm. She pushed it in moaning at the intense pain. When it was in she hit the ground with a scream. Ed has given the physic a blow to the stomach once again. She fell, but she knew she had to finish what she started. She hit the ground once again alchemy coursing through her veins. With that another blow came, but she only felt half of it.

"It worked! Alright Ed give him all you've got!"

Ed clapped his hands and sent the ground rolling. When the man hit the tree behind him, Ed slashed and killed him instantly. He smiled and turned around, "I'm glad that's over!" he shouted happily, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wait, I thought there were two of them," Al said.

"There are," replied a serpent- like voice.

" Come out, and show yourself, or are you a coward!" Ed shouted.

"I don't think I shall. Oh, and you should be scared of me. I have you under my spell," the voice countered.

"What ugh…." Ed fell.

" Ed! Al, pick me up!" Mi screamed.

Al came over and did what she asked. He carried her over to where Ed was kneeling. " Get up, so I can help you make a sealing circle. It cuts the pain in half and send the other half into the ground," she whispered into his ear.

" Alright," he told her.

Together, they drew a sealing circle with Ed's blood. He sealed it with his alchemy. When Ed Tried to get up Mi stopped him: instead she got up. "It's my turn," she told them.

Al and Ed nodded as she staggered to a tree so she could access her sword. She sat down and cleared her mind. The whole time they had been talking the voice had been humming a tune. She focused on the voice and prepared to strike. _There! She's in that tree! _Mi jumped and struck the shadowy figure before her. The figure dropped out of the tree to reveal a woman. She looked a lot alike her brother. The woman stood up, ready to fight.

Mi came again, hitting her dead on. She fell and Mi slashed her again, killing her. " You won't be back, trust me."

With that, Mi fell to the ground. Ed looked up, his vision getting blurry. _Damn! I've lost too much blood and I can't leave Al alone with the two of us unconscious, _but Ed passed out before he could even stand up.

Al turned to find them both on the ground. He picked them up and took them back to camp. " Armstrong, wake up."


	5. The Hospital Talks

Well, here is the next chapter.- Rosy

* * *

Disclaimer- Don't own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

Armstrong opened his eyes to find Al holding the limp bodies of Mi and Ed. He looked concerned, " We should take them back to Central as soon as possible."

" I don't know. Brother didn't say we should." Al replied.

"Well, Edward is not awake to tell us his wishes. So, I'm going to use my best judgment and at least get the bleeding stopped. Then we will go to Central."

Al looked at him and nodded. The two took Ed and Mi into town and had a doctor examine them. "Well I don't have the technology to heal them completely, but I at least stopped the bleeding.

"That's good enough doctor. We are going to take them back to Central tonight."

"Alright, just make sure that you keep them well hydrated until then."

"Thanks." muttered a weak voice. Everyone looked down to find that Mi was starring up at them, but as suddenly as she woke up she went unconscious again.

As Armstrong went to pick up Mi and Al stopped him. He took Ed and Mi at the same time, "I want to do this."

"But, you can't manage all the way back to Central," Armstrong replied.

"I know, but can at least manage until we get to the train," he replied.

Armstrong nodded and held the door open for Al. They walked out and went to the train station. The train was already there so they didn't have to wait at all. Al got on first and set Ed across a bench and set Mi across from him. Al sat on the bench closest to both of them.

All the way home Al didn't move and when Armstrong went to go and get water and food for them Al never moved he only looked up once. And as the train pulled into the station the saw three officers waiting for them. Al picked Ed up and before Armstrong could get to Mi, Al had already picked her up.

The officers took both from them immediately and put them into an ambulance. One of the officers stayed behind, " Kernel Armstrong, sir. Your presence is requested in Kernel Mustang's office immediately."

"Alright. Al, if you want to go with your brother and sister, you may."

"I am," he replied already getting into the ambulance.

As Ed and Mi were rushed into the hospital Al was beginning to think that their situation was worse than he thought. He knew he was going to have to wait, "Alfonse! Alfonse Elric?"

"Here," Al stood up and waved one of the lieutenant's over after 4 hours he was glad that someone had come out to find him.

"Your brother is out of the woods and you can see him, now. But, your sister is still to weak and we aren't sure if she'll make it," he began to walk away and Al followed him thinking that he should have given him the bad news first and hoped that Mi would make it.

They came to a door with the number 523 written on it. The man smiled and walked away. Al knew that this was Ed's room and as he walked in he saw Ed sitting up and starring at him, "I don't want any more medicine. I want to know where Mi……."

"Hi brother."

"Hey, Al. Do you know what's happening to Mi?"

The room became very quiet as Al got ready to speak, " Brother, Mi is still not getting any better and they don't know if she's going to make it.'

Ed sat there and put his head in his hands. The two brothers sat there in silence for a while and al waited for Ed to say something. When Ed finally looked up he had tears in his eyes, " Are you sure that's what the doctors said."

"Yeah, I'm sure brother and he said that we can't see her until she is out of the woods."

He slammed his fists on the bed rail, " We have to see her and I could care less what the hell the doctors say."

Ed got out of bed wincing from the pain that shot up his body and walked over to the chair and grabbed a new pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When he came out he was smiling, "I have a plan."

Ed staggered out of the hospital room with Al right behind him. He pushed Al into a corner and waited until the nurse at the receptionist desk had gone. Then he walked over to the desk and typed Mi' s name into the computer to find the room number. He walked back over to Al and nodded. The two walked over to the elevator and got in. Al leaned over Ed to push the floor that the wanted which was 7. The two waited until they reached the seventh floor and got off.

"What room number is it?"

"789. It should be on the left and try to stay out of sight because I think that this is an off limits floor."

"Alright, brother. I'll try."

As the two watched the numbers climb on the doors they came to stop at a door that read 789, "This is Mi' s room."

When Al tried to go in first Ed stopped him," She's my twin. I think that I should see her alone. You stay out here and keep watch. If someone is coming cough or sneeze or something."

"Okay , brother."

Ed walked in and saw her sister lying in the bed with numerous tubes sticking out of her. He walked over and gently squeezed her hand, "Mi, its Ed. If you can hear my open your eyes."

He felt her squeeze his hand and open her eyes, " Well that's a nice greeting, Ed."

He looked at her astonished, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SARCASTIC AT A TIME LIKE THIS. YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

She chuckled lightly before answering, "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Didn't mean to get you ranting."

He gave her a death glare. "Could you at least try to appreciate that Al and I risked out butts to come up and she you."

She looked at him, "Those stupid doctors thought I was going to die and I knew that you were worse than me, but could you please get some of these tubes outta me."

"Fine. What are you going to do?"

She smirked, "I'm going to get out of this bed and get you back to work. That's what I'm going to do."

He goggled at her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET BACK TO WORK. WE WERE BOTH JUST SEVERLY INJURED!"

"So, it wasn't that bad and you know it. Now could you hand me my clothes. I'd like to change out of this stupid hospital gown."

He looked at his twin like she was crazy. Her auto mail was visible on her right arm and her left leg. He saw that the auto mail glistened against the lights as she reached for the clothes he handed her. "Thanks again, Ed."

She walked into her own bathroom and came out fully clothed. "Well, lets get outta here before someone catches us."

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, how did you like it? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now I'm back on track.- Rosy


End file.
